Itachi's Heart For Love
by BlackRaven Uchiha
Summary: this is a story about a girl named Kyoko. she runs off from home and finds herself in a different world at a different time. this contains coarse language and sexuality, this is my first story i ever made. ENJOY! -
1. Chapter 1:Kidanpped

Itachi Love Story

Chapter 1:Kidnapped

Hello this is a story of me. My name is Kyoko I'm 20 years old, I live in a little town with my family.

I love to read books and look up things on the computer at the library.

I don't have special powers like super heroes in comic books or on television, I'm like all of you. And until now I've never seen a guy like him with such power especially when it comes to.......LOVE.

I open my eyes what do I see? I see my mother breakfast is ready sweety said my mother, okay I said and got up, went down stairs and seen my father and my brother sitting at the table all ready eating like theirs no tomorrow.  
So I join in and sat down and grabbed a few things and ate, so 'sis' where are you going today? To the library like you always do you nerd hahaha said my brother, shut up you little SHIT!, my father, mother and my brother all looked at me shocked with their eyes wide open young lady we don't allow that kind of tone in this house go to your room said father, I gave a sigh and said fine, got up and started to walk up the stairs.  
Hahaha your have to go to your roooooom and you can't go to the library you 'NERD' said my brother, FUCK YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR GETTING ON MY FUCKIING NERVES YOU PEACE OF SHIT!! then SMACK! My father slaps me across my face and says YOUNG LADY YOUR GROUNDED, FUCK YOU AND THIS FAMILY I said out loud, whats your problem got to your room NOW!!! said father in an angry voice.  
FINE! I'm going I said and walked up the stairs some more and slammed the door behind me.  
Mother was sitting at the table didn't know what to do or say she just sat there speechless, my brother started to giggle, and as for you young man go to your room too I'll have a word with you later, whatever old man said brother and ran up the stairs and slammed his door behind him.  
Mother gives a sigh and father holds her hand, sits beside her and says whats wrong my sweet cherryblossum?, thought we had a perfect family where we could sit at the table like a normal family.  
We do have a perfect family we just have to show them the right path and not let them fall down the wrong path said father, your right said mother and gave father a kiss on the lips and started to clean up the table.  
I got all geared up and opened up the window and jumped out, I started to run down a little trail and stopped to think of where to go and the only place I could think of was just the library and ran, I stopped to look up at the clouds and they where all dark Grey and black, I felt a rain drop on my nose and it slid down my nose and started to rain hard, so I ran my fastest like a bat out of hell trying to get away from this rain.  
I tripped on a rock and landed in a puddle of mud, my shirt, skirt all over my body was a mess, I looked up and saw to dark figures in front of me and one of them said "your coming with us" in a soothing calm voice, my eyes went big and got up real fast and ran into the woods my heart was racing like crazy like it wanted to burst, Shit what do they want with me, I got to hide I said to myself and looked around and saw a big tree where I could hide to catch my breath.  
My heart was pounding twice as much then before.  
I took a big deep breath and looked left, right, and in the front to make sure and ran more into the woods and looked back just to make sure they weren't following me then BANG!! it felt like I ran into a brick wall and fall on my ass and banged my head on a little stomp, I looked up and there they where again, well, well, well that didn't take long to find you girl said the tall blue guy, I looked at the other guy and he didn't say anything at first then like 30 seconds later let's take her to our hideout before she catches a cold kisame said the guy with black hair and red eyes in a soothing calm voice still, Kisame? I said to myself, with pleasures said Kisame.  
I layed my head back down and closed my eyes and all I could feel was somebody grabbing me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2:LOST!

Itachi Love Story

Chapter 2:LOST!!

I opened up my eyes and everything was pitch black I though I was dead, the floor was so cold even the air too.  
My head was hurting still after that fall plus my jaw after bumping into that tall guy with blue skin, I thought he looked like a shark or some sort of monster but I couldn't see him clearly.  
I heard a little sound, it sounded like somebody walking and it started to get louder and louder and stopped. I started to breath sharply crawling backwards until I was up against the wall with my eye's wide open, I seen the door knob move bit by bit and then it clicked and opened up, the light was so bright I squinted my eyes and when the door was fully opened wide I seen someone walk in, it was that same guy from the woods before I blacked out the one with long black hair with those red eyes.  
He was just staring at me and I was staring at him, your coming with me he said in a soothing calm deep voice I answer back why? I have no intention of answering questions right now but you'll find out when we get there, go where? I asked him, you'll see now come with me he said.  
NO!! I said in my bitchy voice, If you refuse to come with me then I'll have no choice but to force you to come with me he said still in calm deep voice, well WHY DON"T YOU TRY!!! said in a roaring voice then an echo went out side the door and into the hall, If you insist he said quietly.  
I blinked my eyes and all of a sudden he was right in front of me with his hands on the wall right beside my shoulders, I tried to move but I couldn't cause his arms were in my way and if I tried to move he'd probably grab me and smack back on the wall again.  
I looked away for a bit and started to turn my head towards him and looked at him and I seen his blood red eyes up close and I started to feel funny like I was paralyzed, I couldn't feel my body and then he moved his head towards my ear and whispered in a soothing deep voice now will you be a good girl and come with me? I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't open and I nodded my head up and down, alright he said as he was taking his hands off the wall and started to walk to the door now come with me, I started to move towards him like my body had a mind of it's own and we walked down the hall, what the fuck I can't control my body This is starting to get weird.  
He opened up a door and I walked right by him into another black room but this time with a black chair in the center of the room with a spot light shining down it, I sat down on the chair and I felt somebody grabbing my arms and tying them together behind the chair.  
After somebody tied my arms to the chair I could finally feel my body again, now we can begin the meeting said the strange person hiding in the shadows in a deep voice.  
I looked around and saw about 9 people in the room surrounding me in a circle, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? I said in a angry voice, Hmmm looks like we got our self's a fisty one here hmmm said the guy with blonde hair covering his left eye, Deidara stop it okay? Now then young lady what is your name? Said the strange guy, first answer my question who are you and what do you want with me? I said up straight to him.  
I'm the leader of this organization called Akatsuki now I answered your question now you answer mine Said the leader, my mine is Kyoko I said now then Kyoko recently one of our people have died and were looking for someone to replace him said the leader, so what your saying is that you want me to join your team? I asked, yes that's correct I'll give you sometime to think it over.  
Then I started to think of my family of all the times we had as a family then I started to think of what I went through of being slapped around and getting whipped with a belt by my some called father that bastard and clinched my fist and looked at all the people again and realized they were wearing the same black trench coats with blood cloud patterns on them and I made up my mind, I gave a sigh okay I'll join your team, then it's settled your room is already cleared out where you'll be staying in your uniform is there and everything you need now this meeting is over said the leader and vanished into thin air in a blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3:Meet the Akatsuki

Chapter Three: Meet the Akatsuki

After the leader vanished all of the people who we're surrounding me all vanished too then the rope that was tied to my wrists untied by it's self, I walked out the door and "excuse me?" a voice came out of nowhere. I turned around very slowly and there was a girl with sky blue hair standing in front of and said so you're the new girl to join the Akatsuki? Yea, I don't think we've got to introduce each other my name is Kyoko I replied back.

It's nice to meet you Kyoko my name is Konan, would you like me to show you some people around here? She asked, okay I would like to get to know some people around here I said to her. Great so let's go she said in a happy voice, we started to walk down the hall and I seen two guys doing nothing, hey Konan? Hmm? She said who are those two guys there? I asked.

Oh the one with grey hair his name is Hidan and the one beside Hidan with green eyes his name is Kakuzu. Are they partners? I asked again, yes they are but (sigh) it's a shame that they can't get along with each other now we better go before they beat the shit out of each other (Hidan and Kakuzu arguing) and continued to walk.

I stopped and saw that strange guy again from the woods that I bumped into and nearly broke my jaw speaking of which it still hurts, I tapped on Konan shoulder and asked is that Kisame? Yes that's Kisame one of the Hidden mist swords men, he was one of the phantom swords men of the hidden mist, he works with Itachi Uchiha she replied back, Itachi Uchiha? Where is he? I said who knows where he goes he usually takes off where ever he pleases she said.

Hmmm Konan? I said Hmm? She said I'm going to get out of these filthy clothes and put on my uniform I replied back. Okay so I'll see you tomorrow? She asked yea I'll see you tomorrow and Konan one more thing before you go I said to her, what is it? She asked in curious voice, can you help me find my room I don't know where to go cause this place is so huge and with so many doors.

She giggled and said sure thing anything for a friend. Well here's your room hope you like it I was the one who cleaned it out for you, so I'll see you sometime tomorrow again she said and walked away, okay bye I replied back and closed the door behind me and looked around the room, it was spotless and my uniform was folded neatly on the edge of the bed. I grabbed the uniform and headed for the shower, I turned on the shower head and put it to warm, and took off my clothes and jumped in the tub. I looked at my body and seen some burses on my legs and my arms, I tear came out of my eye and I said to myself I'm so glad that somebody took me away from that place now I don't have to suffer through any more pain (sniff) and started to scrub off the dirt off my body till there was nothing left.

I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel and brushed my hair out, grabbed my clothes out of the dresser and I started put them on and last but not least my uniform I slipped on and looked at the patio and headed for the door. I walked out on the patio and looked up at the moon it was a full moon out tonight a perfect night for a walk, I went back in and opened up the other door slowly and looked left and right in the hall before I walked out, I snuck out side and started to run in the big open field, the air was so warm the wind started to blow softly and my hair started to dance with wind. And I started to walk and I kept on walking to a certain spot where I seen a nice Cherry blossom tree just over a little hill, as I was getting closer to the tree there was a river by it and i sat down under it the cherry blossom tree. I started to throw little pebbles in the water and started to think to myself I wonder if I made the right choice then all of a sudden somebody said "why you out so late at this time of night?" in a calm deep voice. I looked up on the branch and (GASP)!!.


	4. Chapter 4:Love Strikes Down

Chapter 4: love strikes down

I got up and stepped away from the tree and looked at the branch and he wasn't there "what the fuck" I said to myself. You still didn't answer my question said the guy with long black hair and red eyes, I gave a little gasp and turned around slowly and there he was just staring at me, I thought I would have some fresh air I told him in a calm voice, I don't think I've got to introduce myself right my name is Itachi , I'm terribly sorry for kidnapping you out of nowhere like that said Itachi, (sigh) it's okay I've always dreamed of being in a different place far away from home and I guess my dream came true I replied back.

You're not mad at me for doing that to you? Said Itachi, no I told him and walked back to the tree and sat myself down again. Itachi didn't know what to say or do so he jumped back up on the branch and stared at the stars, even I didn't know what do or say to him so I continued to throw pebbles into the river, so do you have a family Itachi? Itachi didn't answer right away and after he said no, my mother and father are dead and my brother…Hmph is still alive, who killed them? I asked Itachi…………."I did" Itachi replied.

"You did?" I said so shocked, even the whole entire clan along with them and I did it all in one night, even my little brother seen me kill are mother and father. Who's your brother? I asked so calmly, his name is Sasuke and now he wants to kill me Itachi told me.

Wow that's so heartbreaking (sniff) I said in a sad voice, what's your family like? Itachi asked me I don't think of them as my family anymore I said, how come? Itachi replied cause my father beats me, whips me with a belt that's why I got burses all over my body I even have proof I told him and rolled up my pant leg, Hmph what a fucking bastard he shouldn't be doing that to a girl like you what a fucking woman beater replied Itachi.

And that's not all I yelled at my family and my father slapped ma cross the face one last time and I went up stairs and opened up the window, climbed out and ran my fastest. But I'm so glad to get away from that place now I don't have to suffer through anymore pain; I pulled down my pant leg, I looked up at Itachi and he looked up at me, we started to gaze in each others eye's and we both got up and Itachi put his hands on the tree right by my shoulders, I started to blush and I said I..It…Ita…….I..Itachi? In a nervous voice, he started to move his head closer and closer to my face and then I told him "wait" I can't do this, "why" Itachi asked, I'm so scared I've never in my life done this before, I'm sorry Itachi I have to go. I moved his arm away and ran up the hill and headed back to my room.

I got into bed and closed my eyes for a bit I (sigh) and opened them back up and saw Itachi on the sealing and I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it. I took the pillow off my face and he was gone, hmmm… It's just my imagination I said to myself and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5:Love In The Air

Chapter 5:Love in The Air

I woke up and I started to have flash backs from last night, my hands we're shaking, I walked to to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Why do I feel like this? I asked myself, I think I'm gonna go see Konan and tell her about last night I said to myself and took off my clothes and jumped into the shower.

I started to wash my body and as I was doing that I started to feel something touching my back it felt like somebodys hands and it started to move up to my shoulders and masaushed them softly, mmmm I said to myself and I touched my shoulder and felt somebodys hand there. All of a sudden I heard a voice whispering in my ear "I love you", (Gasp) I turned around real fast and nobody was there, I started to breath sharply and got out of the shower and grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my body.

I got on my pants, shirt, and my uniform, I walked out the door and i seen Itachi just walk by me and I started to walk the other way down the hall and I stopped to look at him and I caught him looking at me. I started to blush red, I turned around real fast and continued to walk some more down the hall and started to smile to myself.

I seen Konan sitting outside on the bench, I walked up to her and said hi Konan, oh! Hi Kyoko whats up? She asked, nothing I just seen Itachi in the hall, I have to tell you something but you promise to keep it a secret Konan? I asked Konan, like I said before anything for a friend in need, I'm all ears(giggles). Last night I went outside for fresh air and I found this beautiful spot in the open field with a river and it also had a cherry blossom tree there.

I sat down under the cherry blossom tree and started to think if I made the right choice and then Itachi came out of nowhere and scared me I said, (giggles) really? What was he doing there? Said Konan, I don't know why he came there but then he asked me why I was out so late and I told him that I just wanted some fresh air, and we strated talking for a bit and then we staired into each others eyes and got up at the same time and he put his hands on the tree right beside my shoulders and tried to "kiss me" or something I don't know what he was trying to do and I ran off on him and now I feel so bad for doing that to him I said.

Really? He was trying to kiss you?! Konan replied, Ssshh don't say it too loud I don't want the rest of the group to know about last night I told her, oh sorry kyoko I just got so excited because "I" think someone is falling for you(giggles) konan replied back. I don't know about that, but this morning I felt real strange like my hands we're shaking and my cheeks we're red I've never ever felt like that my whole life I said, I think someone is in "love" with "someone"(giggles) said Konan, no that's not true(giggles) I said and my cheeks we're turning more reder.

Look at you your blushing Konan said, no I'm not(giggles) I said, okay then if your not in love then lets go see "Itachi" Konan said, no I replied and started to blush even more, see that proves that "you" are so in love with itachi your to scared to even see him(giggles) said Konan, no that is not true maybe I just don't have the time to go see him I told her and started to blush again. Ooooh sure kyoko whatever you "say" red cheeks(giggles) Konan replied.

I coverd my cheeks and said to Konan Uumm Konan I have to go now but thank you for your time it really helped me I said. Okay well see you later on then? Konan replied, yep you bet I told her and walked back inside and then out of nowhere Hidan comes along and says to me hello it's a pleasure to meet you Kyoko and grabes my hand and kisses it, I started to think in my head "oh my god" and started to blush again, it's nice to meet you too H…H..Hidan I said back to Hidan.

so are you…. Hidan said, no I'm not with anybody if that's what you we're gonna ask me I said. Do you...want anybody? hidan replied, ….i..i.i.i don't know I have to go now bye I said and walked away from Hidan, you should give her some space Hidan you know shes just new here, don't go and barking up the wrong tree now said kakuzu, "fuck you" just shut the fuck up Kakuzu Hidan said in a angry voice and both of them started to arugue. (sigh) I wounder if Itachi feels the same way I do right now I wounder where he is right now(sigh) I said to myself and continued to look at the full moon from the patio.


	6. Chapter 6:First Love, First Kiss

Chapter 6:First Love, First Kiss

I took off outside when everyone was asleep… well almost everybody wasn't sure if Itachi was asleep, and also I wasn't sure if i was gonna see Itachi again tonight, I walked up the small hill and seen the beautiful cherry blossom and the river, the water was so calm everything was just perfect the way I liked it (sigh) now I can be in peace again I said to myself and fell asleep under the tree.

Just then Itachi came and tap me on my shoulder and said Kyoko? I opened my eyes and there he was in front of me just staring, I got up and he said listen about last night I didn't mean too do that, I didn't know what came over me I'm sorry he said so calmly, no I should be the one to say sorry to you for running away on you like that, I just over reacted I'm so sorry it's my fault I told Itachi in a shy voice.

He didn't say anything after and then he jumped up on the branch and I asked him "how" can you get up there so fast I mean I can't even do that or even climb this tall big tree it just too high for me, why don't you give it a try? He asked me,me? Climb this big tree?...ummm "okay" I'll try I said and grabbed a little branch from the tree and used my legs to get on the little branch, your just about there he said just a little more, okay I can do this I said to myself I grabbed another branch and climb up on to it and grabbed another branch and just before I got to where he was sitting the last branch snapped (SNAP) and I fell but then Itachi reach out for my hand and pulled me up on the branch he was sitting on.

i'm not going to do that again, wow this is so high up here I can even see the moon better up here than down there I said, heh this is why I always come here Itachi said, you come here all the ti- I mean at night? I asked Itachi, yes cause this is where I'm never disturb I could just listen to the river flow and feel the warm breeze and watch the stars.

Yea I love it too, where I used to live I never ever had anything like this it was always so noisey over there and never had any time by myself I told Itachi. He looked at me and said Kyoko?, hm? I replied back to him, I have something to say to you said itachi I started to blush again what is it? I asked him, he moved his head close to my ear and whispered "I love you" I was so shocked of what he just said in my ear and I whispered in his ear "I love you too" and my cheeks we're turning red and he blushed a little bit too.

He turned towards me and I looked up at him and we staired deep into each others eyes and I didn't know what to do and then he asked me have you ever been with anyone before? I didn't say anything at first, then I replied no, never why? Have you ever kissed a guy before? I strated to really blush and said no and he touched my hand and I could feel his warm hand on top of mine and looked up at him again and gazed into his eyes, then he moved his head closer to my face and I moved my head closer to him and all I could feel was his lips pressing against my lips and kissed.

He carried me down off the tree and then he put me against the tree and he moved up close to me and started kissing me again, he started my rub my ass with his hands, then I put my hands on his shoulders and started to hold him tight, I started to feel so alive I thought this was a dream or something.

He moved up to my neck and started to kiss on the side, then I moved my hand to his face and mmmm it felt so good but at the sametime it kind of hurted me when he was starting to suck on my neck. We sat down together and I put my head on his chest and he said to me I love you with all my heart and soul I swear that I won't let anybody touch you or hurt you, I looked up at him and said I love you too Itachi and gave him a kiss. And layed back down(sigh) I'll always love you Itachi I told him and he started to play with my hair.


	7. Chapter 7:Another Day, Another Time

Chapter 7:Another Day, Another Time

I woke up and thought about Itachi and what he said to me last night, I got dressed and walked out the door and seen Konan down the hall Konan! I yelled out loud. She looked and came walking towards me and said hi Kyoko, hi I replied back to her, so what you doing Konan? I asked, nothing and you? Said Konan, I just woke up I said to konan, OOooh (giggles) Konan said, do you wanna go for a walk outside?, she asked me, yea okay I replied.

so did you go out last night Kyoko? and Did Itachi go out last night? She asked me, yea I did go out and he did too I told her, so what did you guys do last night just talk she asked me again, promise you won't tell anyone? I asked her, of course I won't you know me Kyoko I don't tell out secrets to anyone and she starts to smile, we didn't just only talk, we……we…kissed..i said and started to blush, she got shocked and said oh my god are you joking? No I'm not I said and started to blush even more, Aaaww that's so sweet of him, it's about time he found somebody to love and to care for, and to tell you the truth you guys do look like a good couple (giggles) said Konan.

Really? I said, yea she replied, as we we're talking and walking down the trail more, I heard a noise and stopped, whats the matter Kyoko? she asked me, listen do you hear that? I told her, no Konan said. Then that sound started to get louder and closer and it started to sound more like a dog and jumped out of the bushes and it wasn't a dog, it was a great big black wolf, that looked like it wanted to kill something or someone, I looked back and Konan was gone, I looked back at the hungry wolf and it jumped at me, I dodged it and ran into the woods as fast as I could, their was a big log in front of me, I jumped over it and just as I was gonna touch the ground, my leg got caught and I twisted my ankle bad.

The wolf jumped on top of the log and looked down at me and I looked back at it in the eyes, just before it was gonna pounce on me, a kunai knife went through the side of it's head and fell right beside me and blood started gush all over, I looked up and Itachi was right there on top of the log, he jumped down and carried me to a clear spot. Itachi grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my ankle gently and said you shouldn't be walking around by yourself Kyoko, I wasn't, Konan was with me and when that wolf came out of knowhere she vanished and left me behind.

But I'm glad you came Itachi, I was scared to death I just didn't know what to do so I ran I said, don't worry Kyoko your safe with me now Itachi said in a calm voice, I love you Itachi I said, I love you too Kyoko Itachi replied and gave me a kiss, I should take you back now so you can rest said Itachi, okay Itachi I said. He carried me back my room and layed me on my bed, before he walked out the door I said wait Itachi, he looked back and said what it is my love?, c-could you stay with me? I asked Itachi, he didn't say anything for like 20sec and then he closed the door and said sure anything for my love and started to walk towards me, sat down on the edge of my bed, I slid my hand into his warm hand and held it tight.

OW!! I yelled out loud, whats wrong? Said Itachi, My fucking back is hurting me OW!!, do you want me to massage your back? Itachi asked me, yea cause it's just hurts like hell OOW!! I told him. I took off my trench coat and my shirt and faced my back towards him, he started to massage my back from top to bottom with his warm, smooth hands, MMmmm that's feels so good I said, he smiled and continued to massage all over my back.


End file.
